


The Man with the Blue Guitar

by TerresDeBrume



Series: AUs without a cause [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Homelessness, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-27
Updated: 2011-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt, and a man with a blue guitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man with the Blue Guitar

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Wallace Stevens' poem title: The Man With the Blue Guitar.

The man with the blue guitar was as constant in Kurt’s life as the rising of the red curtain and the thrill of singing in front of a crowd: always there, warm, solid and safe. Up until the day the man with the blue guitar disappeared and was replaced with a surprising amount of flowers and a blue plate reading:

 

“Blaine Anderson

1990-2020

Died to the rhythm.”

 

At long last, thugs had succeeded where all other ploys had failed: they silenced the man with the blue guitar, and secured his face in Kurt’s memory for the rest of his life.


End file.
